


A Favor

by PWPmaster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Kink, Creampie, F/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, Office Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWPmaster/pseuds/PWPmaster
Summary: Nearly two decades after the Kyuubi attack, Namikaze Minato reigns as Hokage. Life is expected, business as usual, until Haruno Sakura transfers to work directly underneath him - in more way than one.It all started with a favor.The rest is delicious history.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	1. Office BJ

Flowing robes were the last thing she saw before the door slammed shut, his muffled voice barking out orders as he went. Sakura simply sighed, slumping down in her chair.

How was he _so_ _sexy_?

Sure, most shinobi were pretty hot, given that their bodies were finely honed weapons, but certain people just couldn’t help but stand out, and he was one of them.

Smooth skin, soft, lush golden hair, a chiseled jaw, that straight, carefree smile, wide shoulders, slim hips, lithe muscles… Even his scent alone was…  _ oh.  _ She could go on.

Really, it should be a crime; when she thought about it, maybe it was a crime? Who perved on their best friend’s dad, anyway, let alone their military dictator?

Shaking her head and slapping her cheeks, Sakura glared at the work on her desk, and then gave it up to stand and stretch, popping the kinks out of her spine. A few months ago she had been transferred by request of the Hokage, to act as a private medic for the Hokage’s office and ANBU guard. Surprisingly, Tsunade had agreed, noting that Sakura had mastered most of what she had to teach; the rest would come with time and experience. Her face warmed at the remembered praise of her shishou, and she continued her stretches against the window, leaning forward to rest her head on her arms as she dipped her back to press her ass in the air.

Paperwork was dull, and took up a fair bit of her time here. She did have a surprisingly consistent flow of patients, but the free time she had was busy with sharing some of the Hokage’s workload. Thanks to her medical clearances, she was SS-class certified, so he was taking advantage; it had the added benefit of her sharing an office with the man, as many documents could not be let out of the room.

But why did he have to be so sexy?

Sakura imagined him as he had been moments ago, frustrated by a report and moving swiftly, muscles tensing and cloak flowing around him as he commanded the room. That little frown around his eyes and the tense focus actions made her heart beat faster. His voice was like warm honey, with a gruff, dangerous edge when he was frustrated.

A rush of wet arousal made her shift her legs, back arching further. Being in close quarters like this had done nothing for her crush, and indeed she had touched herself more than once in the privacy of her apartment, thinking about the man. She was 22, and more than adult enough, but she couldn’t help but feel a flash of guilt for Naruto, who had no clue of her feelings for his father.

Idly rubbing her thighs together, she sighed and stared out the window, daydreaming about angled blue eyes and yellow hair.

She was so deep in her dreams that she didn’t notice the door opening and closing to admit the very man she was thinking about.

  
  
  


Namikaze Minato had aged gracefully. He had enjoyed a largely peaceful reign as Hokage, after the events that had stolen his wife and delivered his child decades ago. Sometimes he felt old, though. Or perhaps it was just recently he felt that way. Because, well… he  _ was _ old in comparison to the girl in front of him. He was twice her age now, early 40’s leaving crows feet around his eyes, and certainly it was inappropriate for him to feel what he did when he walked in the room to the sight of her bent over the windowsill, ass in the air and thighs moving idly together.

He took a moment to take in the scene, dick twitching in his pants as his eyes wandered over the curve of her rear, the skin-tight kunoichi shorts leaving nothing to the imagination. If he had his way, he would keep her bent over as she was now, and introduce the  _ real _ will of fire to her hot, wet cunt.

Shit, he had it bad.

He had known Sakura since his son was in the academy; the girl had been in the same graduating class, and Sage, the same team -- under his old student, even. Over time, as she blossomed much like her namesake, he couldn’t help but notice her; she was certainly present in his life. Then, when Tsunade returned and agreed to take her on as an apprentice Sakura had simply rocketed to kunoichi fame overnight, going from a meek, intelligent girl to a fiery, cunning vixen in a heartbeat. That strength, with her frankly stunning looks, had attracted him to her in a way that he hadn’t felt for anyone since Kushina, and it worried him how he seemed not to be able to stop. Indeed, when it was suggested that he take on a medic-nin to service himself and his ANBU from the tower, for security and convenience purposes, he jumped at the chance to appoint the Sannin’s apprentice.

That Tsunade-sama would agree, he did not expect.

Even worse, he had seen the way Sakura looked at him. Minato knew that he had a certain effect on women and that Sakura herself was not immune. Early on he had put it off as simple appreciation, or anxiety for her new position, but two months sharing an office had led him to the conclusion that he was right. She was interested in him. Sexually.

And now, look at him. Alone, ANBU dismissed to take care of the security breach that had called him out, facing the opus of his desire who just looked so  _ fuckable _ .

Later, if Minato was asked why he did what he did, he wouldn’t be able to tell.

Caution to the wind, he moved silently forward to rest his burgeoning erection in the crease of her bottom, hands coming to rest on her rounded hips as he ground into her. She immediately jerked, gasping at the feeling, though he held her steady as a sort of animal hunger consumed him.  _ Sage, _ she felt good and nothing had even happened yet.

“Hokage-sama!” she yelped, and pushed herself up, torso twisting to see him. The flustered blush on her face, and the caught expression made his dick harden more, and he grinned ferally.

“Sakura- _ chan _ , I was wondering if you would do a favor for me?” He practically purred, grinding again. Her face was expressive and he watched her hungrily, seeing the mortification leave in place of naked desire. Kami, he couldn’t believe his luck. She pushed back against him and gasped, the subtle humping motions of their hips through their clothes driving the both of them crazy.

“Anything,  _ Hokage-sama _ .” She moaned a bit, her voice husky, and he gripped her hips tighter, grinding once more before releasing. He was nothing if not opportunistic.

“I’ve got this ache, right here,” he said, palming his crotch. Her eyes immediately followed his hand, mouth opening a bit to reveal a pink tongue. “I was wondering if you could examine me? It hurts, Sakura-chan.”

“O-oh, yes, Hokage-sama. I think I can take care of that.” Her eyes went from his crotch to meet his daringly, and she sank to her knees in front of him without breaking contact. Sage, this girl…

With a thought, he sent a pulse of chakra toward the door, activating the confidentiality seals. Only the ANBU commander would be able to get in, and considering he was away for another day, that was as private as they could get.

He twisted so that his ass rested on the edge of her desk, and she followed, hands separating his cloak. She unzipped his flak jacket, parting it so she could see better, and then finally reached her destination.

She traced the outline of his penis through the fabric of his pants, first lightly and then harder. Her eyes only broke contact with his own as she pressed her face into the front, nuzzling and inhaling the musk of him. Gently, she opened her mouth and folded it over his clothed dick, then opened wider to trace her teeth around the edges in a teasing motion. He couldn’t hold back a whole-body shiver, and felt a bit of pre-cum leak from his dick in a rush of wetness.

Sensing his plight, she continued, reaching a hand up to hook his pants and pull them down to mid-thigh, revealing boxer-briefs cupping his dripping member. She repeated her earlier actions, the single layer letting more sensation through, and he released the edges of the desk to palm at her hair.

“Sakura…” He pleaded, and she smiled sweetly up at him.

  
“Sorry, Hokage-sama, I got  _ distracted _ .” With that, she finished exposing his cock, the eager flesh bouncing in front of her as it was freed. She wasted no time pulling it into her mouth, the wide flat of her tongue laving up him as her left hand cupped his balls, the right guiding his shaft by the root. For several minutes the only sounds in the room were his own heavy breathing and the wet sucking sounds of her mouth on his genitals, dick sliding in and out. His entire consciousness was focused on her motions: the tease of her tongue, the press of her lips, the tilt of her head, the play of her fingers, the intensity of her eyes...

With a suck, she pulled back, letting his uncut cock slide to the side of her face, leaving a wet trail on her cheek. She leaned even farther in to lick at his balls, hand now playing behind them to nudge at his taint and roll them in her palm.

He bucked against her, torn between knowing he wouldn’t last long and wanting to continue anyway. Minato adjusted his grip in her hair, pink strands mussed with his grabbing. Fingers cupping her scalp, he directed her back up to his cock. Their eyes met again, and she huffed over his length in a quiet laugh, the heat of her breath contrasting the cool air.

Tongue swirling around the head, dipping under his foreskin and pushing it back and around, she slowly sank down until he had her pressed against his pelvis, nose pushing into the soft skin of his abs. Slowly she fell back, then went forward again, picking up speed until he was pulling her by her hair back and forth on his cock. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked him in and out, and slurping sounds echoed in the quiet of the office. Minato heard a keening noise before realizing that it was coming from his own throat, pelvic muscles clenched as he came closer to orgasm, trying to last longer in the pleasure of fucking her face.

Her hand left his thigh, and he saw her slip it down the front of her own pants, spandex shorts and panties pushed aside so she could spread the wetness there over her clit.  _ Sage _ she was beautiful, even more so when wrapped around his cock.

“I’m close, Sakura, let go!” He huffed out, voice deep and rasping, mouth dry as he groaned. Her lips moved around him in a grin, and she did pull back, only to stimulate the head and vein beneath, dipping again into his slit as he finally lost it.

Cum spurted out of his cock into her mouth, hot even in the wet cavern of her throat, and he thrusted brokenly as he came, head of his cock against her tongue to smear his own jizz there. She swallowed reflexively, once, twice, and he finally had to pull out or risk pain. She followed him, licking lightly at his cock, but her hand continued to move in her pants, wet sounds that had been overshadowed by her mouth now taking precedence. She shifted her hips on the floor in front of him, humping her own hand, and pushed her shirt up to shove a hand beneath, fondling her breast.

“I think that fixed it, Hokage-sama,” she panted breathlessly, wrist twisting faster and then arching forward as she met her own orgasm. He was speechless as she removed her hand, casually sticking her fingers in her mouth to suck off the juices. “Please let me know if you need any more help.”

Oh, he needed a lot more.


	2. Sex

The last few days had been a wild ride for Sakura.

Even though they’d hooked up several times since that initial  _ favor _ , she still couldn’t believe they had begun fooling around in the first place.

The wet dream she’d created of her friend’s dad had finally become a reality, and she couldn’t stop playing the event over and over in her mind. His bold touch, the soft skin of his cock, his hand in her hair, the taste of him...

Sakura bit her lip and ground down on her desk chair, trying for relief she knew she wouldn’t receive. Even though it had only been a week, and even though they’d made out several times and had some - manual - stimulation in between, meeting for more hadn’t been an option with the fallout over that day’s security breach.

An hour after they had finished, exchanging heated glances through a musky office, the spy had been caught and their work had just continued to snowball. It wasn’t the first spy (and it wouldn’t be the last), but it was the first from Iwa in a while, and their political situation wasn’t the best.

Regardless, today they both had a break. Sakura would never have thought that waiting for politics could be so sexually stimulating. He had given her an order, cornering her in between appointments in their office that morning. Mouth at her ear, he told her to keep her door unlocked that night and to wait for him in her bedroom. The feeling of his hand smoothing along the crease of her leg, nearly going under her skirt, had made the day difficult.

And here she was, dressed in a silky cami and lace panties, biding her time flipping through a book and  _ trying _ not to seem eager while being exactly that.

  
  


She was hyper aware when he stepped inside, and the quiet click of the door echoed through her mind. Pretending not to notice, she listened hard as he took off his shoes, and flung his vest and cape over a chair.

When he came in, she was glassy-eyed, twirling a lock of hair and rhythmically stroking her own thigh.

“Hello, darling,” he husked, sliding a hand along the curve of her neck to tilt her head up. Sakura gasped at the touch to her throat and let herself go limp as he guided her into a kiss. It started chaste at first before he suddenly surged into it, tongue coming in to play. After a moment, he pulled away. “Been waiting long?”

“ _ Yes _ .” She replied, straight to begging. He pulled her up into his arms with a firm hand on her face, and she followed, chair sliding back roughly. Once she had him in her grasp, fingers framing his face and teasing his sideburns, he slid his hands down over her ass, feeling the lace of her panties and the pattern they made on her skin. She giggled and squirmed against it, which served more than one purpose.

They lost themselves in kisses for a while, twisting and twining around each other until finally they made it to the bed, Minato pulling her on top of him as he fell backwards. The fact that they both were the picture of fitness made the fall easy, and she took the opportunity to press the whole of her covered opening against his erection, resting her knees on either side of him as she ground down.

“Let’s get these off you~” Sakura grinned, pushing at Minato’s chain mail mesh and shinobi issue top. He seemed to agree and shucked the shirt, pulling it off in one smooth motion as she admired the curl of his abdominal muscles.

Smoothing her hand over his stomach and up toward his pecs left him pulling in a gasp. She dug her nails in a little, scraping up to a nipple that she marked with a nail. If she hadn’t been sitting on him, his cock probably would have jumped a mile when his muscles tensed with her actions. Before she could grin, his hands were back on her hips pulling her into him, and they ground together, breathy gasps and groans filling the silence.

Without words, she pressed on his chest after a minute, and he laid back, eyes intent. She shifted up, standing on her knees and shucked off her own cami. As soon as her hands were free, she smoothed them over her chest, pulling at her nipples before pulling his hands up to them. A few more moments passed, her grinding down on him and pressing hands to his own, holding them to her breasts as he kneaded and stroked.

But there was only so much they could do with so much fabric between them. And neither intended to waste the opportunity.

“More. C’mon,  _ please _ ,” she said, pulling back from his hands and sliding off of him. He seemed to agree, kicking his pants away while she slid her panties down, flicking them across the room to join his shirt. As soon as she was done she squealed, giggling as he grabbed her to pull her up the bed. Depositing her to lean against the pillows, he knelt down, cock sliding across the bedspread, to come face to face with her sex.

Her giggles didn’t last long.

Sakura wasn’t particularly loud - that would have been a problem as a shinobi - but she could be verbal when she let loose. Small “ah”s and grunts of approval passed her lips as he thumbed at her clit, tongue stroking her folds as he dove right in. She was soaked from her waiting, and after a few minutes of worshipful sucking and licking, she had enough.

“Fuck me, please - enough, fuck me,” she said, blushing furiously at her own words. His head rocketed up from her crotch, an intense look in his eyes, and he maintained eye contact as he slunk up the bed to hover over her.

“Of course, Sakura. How do you want me?” He kissed her neck and then her chest as he asked, licking a nipple playfully.

“Just like this; just hurry up!”

Cheekily he kissed her again, slowly, and she let herself sink into the moment, even though she itched to  _ move on _ . She’d waited for this long enough - years, in fact.

“Do you have -” He started to ask, but she cut him off, knowing exactly where his mind was going.

“No, I don’t; and before you get concerned, I’m on two types of birth control. Just…” She blushed as he sat back to stare at her. “It’s a little, uh, my fantasy… can you go without?”

“No condom?” He said, face unreadable. She squirmed a bit as she nodded, and silence hovered between them. Then, he was on her again, humping his dick against the crease of her sex as they kissed passionately. She relaxed, only just realizing how nervous the issue had made her.

He sat back and smoothed his hand over her thighs, sliding his legs under hers.

“Ready?” He murmured, and she nodded. He wrapped a hand around his dick, stroking a few times before dragging the head of his cock over her slit, circling. He pressed against her firmly, not quite entering, before repeating the motions; he smirked when she huffed and pressed her ass against his legs.

Finally,  _ finally _ , he went for it. The head of his cock slipped inside her, and she moaned brokenly as he entered. In short, languid thrusts, he pulled in and out, smoothing her juices over his dick, going deeper each time. In no time at all he was pressed against her, groins touching as he could go no farther. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him drawn in and ground up, seeking relief.

After a moment spent basking in feeling, she let him go, and he began to thrust, angling his hips back and forth as he went. Finding a rhythm, she snaked a hand between them to tease her clit.

Sweaty, writhing, and lost in pleasure, they lost time. Finding an edge, Minato pursued it, thrusting faster until he felt his orgasm approaching. By her shivering, Sakura was close, too. Wanting all he had to give, she begged, “come in me, please!”

A moment more and he let go, reaching his peak within her. Body tensing, he pushed forward as deeply as he could, and an unintelligible noise came from his mouth as he climaxed. Sakura imagined she could feel his cum flow into her, spurting from his cock to coat her insides.

Another circle of her clit and she lit up, legs tensing and hips thrusting as she found her moment, climaxing so near to him. They both shivered as they came down, her relaxing into the bed as he braced himself over her on his forearms.

Gingerly, he kissed her, pulling out his softening cock with a wet sound as he did so. Once free, he flopped to the side of her, oversensitive.

“Whoa,” she mumbled, and he snorted, eyes closed as the last of the pleasure left him. A wet feeling at her entrance made Sakura smile, feeling dirty as she flexed to hold in his spend.

“Whoa indeed,” he mumbled, and smiled as they both lapsed into a doze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic may get longer - or not, as things happen. Ideas/requests always help! Please post needs in the comments.


End file.
